Principio de Incertidumbre
by A. Greengrass
Summary: " ¿Que esperabas? ¿Que caiga tan fácil a tus brazos, inocente victima de tus garras? Me conoces, soy así."  Drabbles entre un león y una serpiente. ¿Algo más?
1. Juegos Previos

_~ because nothing is permanent. (195 palabras - __y una más, **disfruten**__)_

* * *

Juegos Previos

Es cierto que el capitán de Gryffindor llama mi atención. Es cierto que no lo hace consciente. Es cierto que a muchas otras también les atrae. Aunque también es cierto que mantiene un código implícito conmigo. Creo que es cierto, además, que él no lo sabe. ¿Será cierto que todo es producto de mi imaginación?

De cualquier forma, se comporta distinto respecto de mi. No hay que ser Albus Dumbledore para darse cuenta. Muchos notan la tensión entre nosotros, nos la hacen notar. Sin embargo, nosotros hacemos oídos sordos. Hubo algo, sí, no puedo negarlo… no sé como describirlo exactamente… ¿Juegos previos?

Anteriormente, solo habíamos cruzado un par de miradas fugaces. Hasta nuestro encuentro en los vestuarios de Quidditch. ¿Fue amor sincero? No, claramente no. ¿Fue pasión, fue lujuria? Tal vez. ¿Fueron simplemente ganas de pertenecernos el uno al otro? Es lo más probable. Es de lo que me convenzo día a día, mientras un silencio implacable nos distancia, mientras esa brecha entre nosotros se hace más grande.

No quiero pretender que me quiere. No quiero ilusionarme con un fantasma. Después de todo es un** león**. Y yo, tan solo una **serpiente**.


	2. Mi excepción

_~Your love is what I prefer, what I deserve! - (191 palabras, y un par más: comenten que no muerdo_)

* * *

Mi excepción

Vuelve. Te lo suplico. Necesito tenerte cerca. No precisamente muy cerca. Solo cerca. Así estará bien. Creo que con eso bastará- no necesito poder aproximar mi mano y rozar tu pálida piel. Con tan solo poder sentir tu perfume, me es suficiente. Pero lo considero necesario, al menos por el momento.

Hace días que no te veía el pellejo, te había perdido el rastro, y sin embargo actúas como si siempre hubiera estado aquí contigo. ¿Esperas algo? ¿Hice algo mal? Por eso soy inexperta en este mundo nuevo de las relaciones, me siento insegura. ¡Yo no soy así! No tengo que estar detrás de nadie, ¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser la excepción? No lo veo justo.

La sangre Slytherin que hierve en mis venas no me permite ser así. Y sin embargo no le estoy haciendo caso, tan solo por ti. Espero que algún día logres entenderlo, logres valorarlo. Pues me hiere el orgullo saber que te sales con la tuya, **león**.

Mi frialdad, mi poca humildad, mi dignidad, mi honor, y por sobre todo mi orgullo, están en juego aquí, y tan solo por un estúpido, pero adorable, Gryffindor.


	3. De nada sirve el adiós

_**˜ Fuck** the miles. I **fucking** love you._ _(204 palabras; ¿sigo acá, esperando opiniones?)_

_

* * *

_

De nada sirve el adiós

¿Por qué te me vas? Te me escurrís de las manos cual agua. No entiendo, no sé cómo vivir sin ti. Te has convertido en algo más que una ilusión. Y no quiero perderte. ¿Serás una **obsesión**? Quién sabe… me encantaría comprenderlo de una vez y saber cómo terminar de escribir esta historia, la nuestra.

Aunque también me gustaría saber cómo y cuándo empezó. ¿Fue aquella vez, no es cierto? Sí, estoy casi segura de que es así. Pero no lo puedo concebir, le doy vueltas y vueltas al asunto y sin embargo termino con las manos vacías. Sé que me quieres, sabes que me encantas. ¿Y por qué no darle un final feliz a todo esto?

Porque te siento tan lejano a mí, y a la vez tan cerca. Puede parecer frío visto desde otros ojos, esto de escudarme en los demás y pretender no ilusionarme… pero vamos, soy una chica, tarde o temprano voy a terminar haciéndolo. ¿Cómo no ilusionarme con aquellas pequeñas sorpresas que me ofreces día a día?

Hoy puedo vivir el sueño... ¿Pero mañana qué? ¿Me despertaré y me daré cuenta que todo esto fue un **sueño**? Es lo más probable, y no puedo esperar nada más de ti.


	4. Ataca

_~ The way you make me feel…(172, así es como la** serpiente se enamoró del león**)_

_

* * *

_

Ataca

No te quejes. Yo no te trato mal. Solo tienes que saber que el humor es mi **mecanismo de defensa**, es mi portal que obstruye tus ataques.

Debo admitir que realmente me emociona que ataques, león. **RAWR**. ¿Pero será verdad todo eso que me dices? ¿O me estaré ilusionando en vano? ¿Y si es una de esas jugadas? No quiero salir herida de esto, no otra vez.

Si te decides por atacar, con todas las letras,** hazlo**. Yo no te negaré el paso. Pero si no estás seguro, no lo hagas, por favor. La serpiente no perdona. Solo aprovecha tu oportunidad, ahora que la tienes, o déjala ir para siempre.

Me harté de tus juegos previos. Si vamos a jugar, hagámoslo en serio chico, porque a pesar de todas mis excusas y mis defensas que te ofenden yo te quiero y te deseo tanto o más que antes. No me hieras más, no pierdas tu oportunidad otra vez. No te será fácil, pero gana esta partida pendiente de una vez.


	5. Movimientos

_˜Because of you, I don't know how to let anyone else in. __{208 palabras, describiendo un poco de **acción**}_

* * *

Movimientos

Te estás acercando… ¿Qué haces? ¿Qué buscas? ¿Se te ha perdido algo? ¿Por qué sonríes así? Tus pasos están desesperados por acortar la distancia entre nosotros. No te entiendo, hace unos días te me escurrías, ¿qué pretendes? Me das miedo, tiemblo bajo mi mirada intrigada.

El vestuario está desierto. ¿Será un plan para dejarme mal parada? ¿Debo dejarte entrar? ¿Debo flaquear ante ti? Sin embargo, no puedo detenerme a pensar, la brecha se hace cada vez más pequeña, hasta que estás parado, allí frente a mí. Puedo sentir tu aroma, dulce, penetrándome.

Tú, con esos brazos tan fuertes y fornidos. Tú, con esa altura, incomparable con la mía. Tú, con esa fragancia estampada en tu piel. Tú, con esa boca tan carnosa y llamativa. Tú, con esos ojos centellantes. Tú, y tu orgullo, Gryffindor.

Sin detenerte a pensar, y diría que a respirar tampoco, me plantas un beso que me deja sin aliento. ¿a qué se debe esto? Inconscientemente mis ojos se cierran, serpiente estúpida, caíste nuevamente en las garras del león. Y mis labios se abren, invitando a tu lengua a jugar con la mía.

Me reconfortas inesperadamente. Te extrañaba, te deseaba. Aprecio la señal, pero necesito más. ¿Qué tal una nueva oportunidad para nosotros?

* * *

Gracias a** Lothelisse **por el primer review. La idea de hacerlos cortos y sin muchos detalles, es eso. Simplemente hacer de cada capítulo un mundo aparte, aunque creería que de ahora en más, se vienen los capítulos jugosos. Tal vez si agrego demasiado detalle la historia se estira, y yo busco darle ese aspecto** claro y conciso**.


	6. Celos

~_ So let the flames begin. __(193 palabras –__Gracias por la espera. Disfruten.)_

* * *

Celos

¿Y que paso con tu agresividad, **león**? Desde que me dejaste sin palabras aquella noche en los vestuarios, ha sido más que difícil seguirte el rastro. Los pasillos parecen desiertos sin ti. Tal vez ahora te estés concentrando en ese campeonato mugroso que quieres ganar. Le tengo fobia a volar y tú te pasas el día entero subido a la escoba. ¿Es que alguna vez voy a poder alcanzarte allí?

Aun tengo tu olor impregnado en la piel tras tu oportuna visita, pero eso solo me hace desearte aun más. Sé que no es sólo distancia lo que nos separa, sé que hay algo más. Algo en tu mente que no te deja liberarte conmigo. Todavía no logro descifrarlo. ¿Será esa chiquilla a la que sonríes durante los entrenamientos? ¿Esa niña rubia que te roba la mirada de tanto en tanto? ¿Quien es? ¿Que quiere?

De cualquier manera, tú eres solo **mío**. Y yo sigo siendo solo **tuya**. No me defraudes, no me desgarres el corazón, felino. La serpiente es de sangre fría y no teme a la **venganza**.


	7. Intangible

~Anything at all for them to notice me_.__(193 palabras.)_

* * *

Intangible

Una sonrisa de jubilo surca tu rostro, ¿estas listo para volver a atacar? Te encuentras merodeando las mazmorras como nunca has hecho en tus siete años escolares. ¿Esperas encontrarme allí? Mis fuentes han informado que te muestras curioso, impaciente buscando algo que no llega. La cercanía a la Sala Común verde me permite descubrirte allí, durante uno de tus paseos misteriosos.

Te observo de lejos, ocultando mi mirada tras mi largo flequillo oscuro. Me acomodo la pollera del uniforme, alisándola distraídamente al pasar. Te das vuelta para mirarme caminar, de vuelta a mi Sala Común. Estiras una mano, que esquivo olímpicamente. Si quieres llamar mi atención, háblame, llámame a gritos, mírame a los ojos. No me veas solo pasar, escurridiza cual agua entre tus manos.

Espero que digas algo, que me llames por mi nombre, pero no emites palabra, aun desconcertado por mi evasión. ¿Que esperabas? ¿Que caiga tan fácil a tus brazos, inocente victima de tus garras? Me conoces, soy así. Fría, distanciada del resto, distinta. Eso fue lo que llamo tu atención, león, es eso lo que marca mi identidad.


End file.
